


Double Date Debauchery

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: Bored on her double date with a friend from work, Mary heads off to find where the other couple has disappeared to... only to find out that her friend's date is going much better than her own.





	Double Date Debauchery

I've been on worse dates before... but not by much.

It had all started so promisingly. Ellen from the software development team had stopped by her office and asked if I was "still on the market." When I told her yes, she mentioned her boyfriend Mike had a friend, David, and would I be interested in meeting him and potentially going on a double date together? Before I could even respond, she was pulling out her phone and showing me a picture of the two guys together.

And David wasn't half bad-looking. A little bit of a paunch, but he had a sweet-looking smile. Of course, he paled in comparison to Ellen's boyfriend. Mike, a dark-skinned auto mechanic who played amateur rugby in his off-time, was the envy of most of the ladies in our office building. But David seemed alright, and since I wasn't doing anything that weekend, Ellen eventually convinced me to join her, Mike, and David at the local carnival in town.

Like I said... it all started so promisingly. But from the first words out of David's mouth once I met him, I knew that this was a mistake.

As I quickly found out, while Mike enjoyed playing rugby, David enjoyed watching rugby. And when I say "enjoyed," I mean it in the sense of "literally seemed to have no other interests other than the NRL." Granted, I'm not the most gifted conversationalist on a normal day. But despite my best efforts to turn the topic to anything else, David was a master at bringing things around to his favorite subject.

"Say, did you see the series finale of..." "Yeah, that was awesome! Just like when Benji Marshall made that flick pass back to Pat Richards to make that length of the field try in 2005!"

"Had a chance to try that new sushi place on 5th St? It's pretty..." "Yeah, grabbed some just before the Dragons/Broncos match last week. Did you see that one? Man, the Broncos got pummeled in that one. Never seen..."

And on and on it went. By the time we had finished eating and started wandering around the carnival, I had pretty much given up on changing the conversation to any other topic, and just let David keep going on about tries and scrums and lots of other terms I only had a passing familiarity with. All while trying not to make it too obvious how often I was glancing at my phone. Why did time have to move so slowly, anyway?

I put my phone away for probably the fifteenth time that night, only to realize that David has stopped talking, and is looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask him. Glancing around the crowded festival grounds, David remarks about Mike and Ellen, wondering where they've gotten off to.

It was a good question. I vaguely remembered Mike pointing off in the distance, telling Ellen that he saw a souvenir stand he wanted to check out. Ellen had nodded, and then indicated to me and David that we should go on without them and that they'd catch up later.

That had been quite a few minutes ago, and still no sign of my coworker and her boyfriend. I tell David that I'll go find them, and to wait at the Ferris wheel for us.

As I walk away, I can vaguely hear David offering to text Mike to ask where he is, but I do my best to pretend that I don't hear him. Any excuse to get a break from the incessant sports talk.

Walking among the milling crowds and loud carnival attractions, I sigh to myself. Part of me feels lousy for ditching David. I should be honest with him and tell him that I don't think there's any chemistry between us. But I don't want to risk insulting Ellen, after she went to the trouble of setting up this date. Just need to get through the rest of this evening, and hope David doesn't try to get my number at the end of it.

Heading back in the direction I had seen Ellen and Mike go, I scan the crowd for any sign of them. Reaching the souvenir stand that Mike had indicated, I see no trace of my coworker and her boyfriend. Where could they have gone? I'm sure that Mike pointed in this direction. But I don't see any sign of them at all.

It's hopeless. I'll never find them in this crowd. There's a set of restrooms over there. Guess I'll take a quick pit stop before getting back to David. And look forward to getting more details about well the Melbourne Storm had recovered from the 2010 salary cap breach or whatever he had been talking about last.

A quick stop to the restrooms later, and I'm walking out where I hear a noise. Pausing for a moment, I strain to hear it over the distant bells and chimes of the nearby carnival games. There it is again! Sounds like it's coming from behind the concrete bathroom building. Something muffled and... no, I can't tell what it is, but it's definitely coming from back there.

I can't help my natural curiosity in situations like this. Even if it does bring me to places like the darkened backside of a dingy old set of restrooms. Still, at this point I'm not expecting much. Probably just an old stray dog or some other animal rooting around in the garbage or...

Oh. Oh, my. That's definitely not a stray dog.

And it looks like I found Mike and Ellen after all.

I round the corner to see the two of them in the shadows behind the restrooms. Mike is leaning against the back wall of the building, a content smile on his face as he stares downward.

Stares downward at Ellen on her knees, the sweet young programmer lovingly and greedily sucking his cock.

Ohmigod! Are they really doing this? Right in the middle of this carnival, where anybody could go back here and see them? Granted there's a high wooden fence between the back of the building and the rest of the carnival, which would block anybody from seeing what they're up to from a distance. But if somebody were to wander back here... like I did...

My jaw is dropped in shock, and I tell myself that I need to get out of here. But try as I might, I can't get my legs to move. I just keep staring at... it.

I mean, I've definitely heard the talk. But there's big and then there's... what Mike is packing. Despite all my instincts telling me to flee, or at the very least stop watching the erotic scene in front of me and give my friend her privacy, I just can't take my eyes away from it. Dark, thick, and veiny... and already glistening with Ellen's spit.

Back here, with the high fence blocking the sound of the carnival still going on in the distance, I can hear Mike's deep baritone voice as he urges his girlfriend on. "That's it, baby," he encourages her. "Suck that shit! God, I love your mouth."

And Ellen! Even in my limited experience, it's obvious that this isn't her first time... doing this. But still, part of me can't believe it. The skinny, brown-haired programmer fit every profile of your typical computer geek. Her cubicle was decorated with posters and figurines from her favorite anime. Every so often she would recommend one of her favorite K-Pop tracks to me, and I'd try my best to pretend that I enjoyed it even half as much as she did. 

And now, here she was in front of me. Down on her knees and giving Mike's massive manhood a blowjob that a porn star would be proud of. The image made my head spin... and sent tingles through the rest of my body as well.

As I watch, hand to my mouth, Ellen looks up at her boyfriend with a devious glint in her eye. Taking a deep breath, she pushes her head forward. No, she couldn't. There's no way she can...

But she does. As I watch, Ellen expertly deep-throats every last inch of her boyfriend's giant dick. I let out an unconscious gasp, before realizing where I am and quickly duck behind the wall.

The two of them must have heard me, however, as both of them immediately turn in my direction. Ellen catches her breath as she pulls rapidly away from Mike, his throbbing prick now dripping with thick globs of Ellen's saliva. I huddle in the darkness as Mike calls out, asking if anyone's there. I do my best not to breathe as I crouch down and turn away, not wanting them to know that I was watching them.

Eventually, I can hear Mike talking to Ellen. Asking her if they should leave.

"Not yet," I hear Ellen respond, her voice throaty and filled with desire. "Not until I'm done with that thing."

Mike mentions that somebody might be watching them, and I hear Ellen laugh in response.

"Let the little pervert watch if he wants to. I want them to see how good my man can fuck me."

After a few more seconds of silence, I dare to glance around the corner again. Just in time to see Ellen take Mike's place against the wall. Bending down, she hikes up her short purple skirt, and as I see her shift her panties to the side, I know what's coming next.

I should go. I need to get away from here. This isn't something I should be seeing.

But Ellen's voice still rings in my ear. "Let the little pervert watch if he wants to," she had said. "I want them to see how good my man can fuck me."

And as sick and perverted as it may be... I did want to see it. Even if I am a little pervert... I have to see this.

If Mike has any misgivings, they're gone as soon as he sees Ellen with her ass in the air, her wet pussy on brazen display and waiting for him. I can hear Ellen let out a contented moan as Mike enters her. He starts slowly at first. Teasing her as he slowly withdraws himself and then thrusts back in. But it isn't long before he begins taking her in earnest. Soon the dingy area behind the restroom is filled with the sound of wet flesh slapping against flesh. Mike gets a firm grip on his girlfriend's hips as he plows into her, Ellen letting out squeaky gasps as Mike's manhood stretches and fills her.

And I can't stop myself from watching. Without even consciously doing it, I realize that my hand is between my legs. Fingers cautiously pressing against the crotch of my blue jeans as I watch my coworker and her boyfriend making lov... having se...

No, he's fucking her. There's no other word for it. Mike is fucking Ellen, and from the noises Ellen is making, it's the best fuck that any woman has ever had in the history of fucking.

After several minutes of furious thrusting, I see Mike scrunch up his brow. Even with my lack of experience, I can tell that he's reached his climax, and his hips press tightly against Ellen's backside as he deposits his seed inside of her. Ellen's own orgasm soon follows, and I can see her grin and shudder blissfully as she feels the heat of Mike's thick deposit inside of her.

As the two of them gasp and bask in the aftermath of their secretive fuck session, Ellen glances back in my direction.

Is... is she looking at me? Did she just see me?

Quickly, I dart back around the wall and hurriedly make my way back into the crowds of people. A few minutes later, I'm at the Ferris wheel.

David looks up in concern after my long absence. He asks if I was able to find Mike and Ellen.

I shake my head, not trusting myself to say a word at this point. Better to not have to explain the tremble that would be in my voice if I tried to speak. To avoid any further questions, I grab David by the hand and lead him over to the line for the Ferris wheel. We get on quickly and, a short-but-still-packed-full-of-rugby-talk ride later, we step out of our gondola to see Mike and Ellen approaching. With no apparent sign of their recent encounter besides the devious grins on both their faces.

David asks Mike where the two of them had been, and his friend quickly makes an excuse about "checking out a few other stands on the other side of the carnival." Ellen quickly agrees, and I wait for her to show any sign that she had spotted me back by the restrooms. But she acts perfectly natural as she tells the rest of us that she's feeling a little tired. And if any of us would mind if we called it a night.

Eager to put an end to the evening, and feeling relieved that I hadn't been spotted, I quickly agreed. The group of us started to head towards the exit, David still jabbering about sports the whole way out. But so far, he didn't seem to want my number, so hopefully I'm going to get out of tonight without too much embarrassment.

Just when I was starting to breathe a sigh of relief, Ellen glances over at me. "Oh, Mary. Not sure if you knew, but the restrooms are down that way," she says, pointing down in the direction of the building I had just fled from. Staring me directly in the eye, she smirks and adds. "Just in case you didn't get a chance to use them before."

Quickly averting my eyes from hers, face blushing a deep shade of red, I tell her that I'm okay. And don't dare to say another word for the rest of the night.


End file.
